


Just Another Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Masturbation, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave can't believe what she had in her life right now; a place to call home, a child to care for with another on the way, and a lover who she'd never thought she'd ever have after what she's been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

_“I’m here to sing you to sleep, sing you to sleep.  I’m here to sing you to sleep~”_

 

Groaning, Soundwave managed to turn her head to look at the baby monitor by the bed.  Ravage had started crying a while ago… And even though he had gone two hours before, Bombrush still got up from bed again to go to their crying child.

 

Child.  Sometimes, that was still an odd thing for her to think about.  Her, having a child.  Having a child with Bombrush off all people.  Her having a child after everything she had been through.

 

But with another one starting to grow inside her, it was looking less and less like a dream and more of a reality.  Soundwave wondered if this one would be a girl.

 

_“Think of the star shining in the sky.  Close your eyes cause your daddy’s nearby.”_

 

Giving her belly one last rub, Soundwave slowly moved her hand down around the growing tummy, barely any bump to it, and began to dip down to her vulva which was already wet from the previous round.

 

With her fingers covered in the mixed fluids, she slowly began to rub the engorged clit at the top of her entrance as she thought of what Bombrush would do to her next.  He had already eaten her out twice and had taken her slowly while she laid on her side.  He wasn’t ready to call it quits yet, but they were both exhausted and they both needed to do things tomorrow even though it was the weekend.

 

Not that that had ever stopped them before.  But they had learned from her last pregnancy that staying up late to enjoy these lust-driven romps were not the best for a woman carrying.

 

Still, Soundwave thought, a few late-nighters once in a while this early in her pregnancy should be alright.  If she was too tired the next morning, Bombrush wouldn’t mind given her an extra hour or two to sleep in while he attended to Ravage.  At the most, he would let her feed their son in bed while he made breakfast.

 

Now that was a thought.

 

_“And I’m here~ to sing you to sleep~”_

 

Ravage must have calmed down if the song was coming to an end.  Bombrush would be coming back soon.  But he would probably be a while if Ravage was hungry or needed a diaper change.

 

It meant she had enough time to get herself ready for when he came back.  Because knowing Bombrush, he would be ready to jump her once he made sure Ravage was taken care of.

 

So as she listened to shuffling in from the baby monitor, Soundwave moved her fingers from her clit to her weeping entrance.  Carefully, she moved two fingers in to start prepping herself.

 

It wasn’t the same as Bombrush’s cock or even his own fingers, but the pressure and the movement was enough to make her sigh.  When she was younger, she had never thought of masturbating as a way to relax, but she found that it had such uses as she grew up.

 

Taking care of herself after attending to Razorcut.  Using it as a means to go to sleep after a night of singing at the sex club.  Or even a night after working at her new job with Megatron and Bombrush.  Now and when she first began her relationship with the perverted and much older Bombrush; he had even encouraged it between their rounds and even helped her to do so to come down from the high of their last adrenaline-pumping round.

 

She loved it, though she would never admit it to him, when her dark-skinned lover did it to her.  Slowly and sensually, helping her to get her breath under control before she spilled out a soft and often much needed smaller orgasm onto his fingers.

 

Soundwave breathed out as she dipped in further, her fingers hitting a bundle of nerves just past her entrance that made her hips jump for a moment.  It only took another sigh and a firm press there to make her fingers and palm even wetter.

 

“Well, isn’t this a sight to behold.”

 

Not even realizing her eyes were closed, Soundwave opened them and looked past her stomach to see Bombrush leaning against the doorway in nothing but a pair of sweats, his classic grin plastered onto his face and easy for her to see even from this far in the dimmed room.

 

“If I had known you would be lonely without me, I would have left you at least a toy to keep yourself entertained.”

 

Soundwave returned his lust-driven stare with one of her own.  “Tempting.  But then you’d be out of luck – I would have been more than happy to finish myself off tonight with it rather than wait for you.”

 

Chuckling, the older man slowly walked over to the bedside.  “Oh dear.  Then I should work harder to ensure that a simple toy doesn’t do the job better than I can.”

 

“As if.  A toy wouldn’t be able to take care of our son when he gets up in the middle of the night.”

 

“…True.  Though it would probably entertain him for an hour if you let him use it as a drumstick against the pots.”

 

“Bastard,” she sneered in a humorous tone as she watched her lover strip himself of the sweats and climb back to sit between her spread legs.

 

“Oh, but you love what this bastard does to you, Soundwave," Bombrush chuckled as he leaned over her to kiss her, "You love what I do to you almost every single night."

 

"Perhaps I do... though your increased fascination with my body now that you've impregnated me again is something to worry about."

 

"Worry?" Mockingly, Bombrush leaned back with a hurt look before he moved his hand down to her hand that had stilled, still inside her vagina, and pulled it out and up for him to stare at, "What's there to worry about?  I am just fascinated with the whole process."

 

"Process?"  Soundwave tried to sound offended, but when he pulled her fingers into his mouth to suck on, her breath hitched, "It isn't like a factory where you put parts on a conveyor belt and assemble it piece by piece.  It's a miracle of life; a human being born of nothing but cells that happened to meet when they crossed paths inside me."

 

Bombrush chuckled around her fingers before he pulled them out, moving to pin her hand next to her head as he reached down to grab her hips and align them together.  "But that's what makes it so fascinating," he teased her entrance a bit to gather some of their mixed fluids before he began to push his way in, "A child, created in your womb, all from *ugh* the act of lovemaking."

 

With her husband fully inside of her now, Soundwave dug her head back into her pillows, reaching up to encircle his neck with her arms once he let her go to grope at her breast.

 

"We did this.  We made a child, my dear," Bombrush squeezed her breasts as he slowly began to move in and out of her wet pussy, "Something so beautiful came from this."

 

"To be technically correct, I made a child.  You just donated the necessary cells to make that happen."

 

"But of course," he kissed her, their tongues dancing as his hips snapped into hers before he pulled away to kiss down her neck, "You carried our son for nine months.  You took on that overwhelming responsibility and I could nothing but simple keep you happy in other ways."

 

"Well other than the breakfasts in bed on my bad days and all those foot rubs you gave me, you seemed to enjoy doing it while you sat between my legs."

 

A string of chuckles tickled her neck before he continued his way down her to her collarbone, "And you loved it either way.  Whether it was my head or my waist between your wonderful thighs."

 

"More often than not, it was the latter-" Soundwave let out a pleasure filled hiss as he gave her hips another hard thrust with his own, "And the results would often leave me rather annoyed."

 

"Annoyed?  Oh my," Bombrush didn't stop his lower body, keeping his thrusts in pace while his lips stopped just before her breasts to lift them up to look at her, "Now that is quite a shock.  I, not being able to please my lover in bed?"

 

"Oh no, you do please." She would not say anything more.  Bombrush's ego was already inflated enough as it was.

 

"Then if I may inquire, what seems to be the fault in my... services, my dear?"

 

Soundwave rolled her eyes, but didn't stop herself from moving her legs further around him and closing them as best as she could around his waist.

 

"Was it my performance?  Or was I a bit too rough?  Or-!  Oh, my dear Soundwave, don't tell me you've discovered your inner masochist?"

 

"As if, you bastard."

 

"Now, now, we're in the company of children, my dear," Bombrush patted the barely-there belly she had.  His hand remained there for a little bit longer than what was considered normal.

 

"You know very well that fetuses can't hear anything."

 

Chuckling, the older man allowed his hands to roam over her stomach before they began to migrate north to her breasts.

 

"You never answered my question."

 

Soundwave sighed.  "I often found myself feeling unpleasant after our couplings."

 

A raised eyebrow urged her on.

 

"... It's usually after we go at it all night.  After you 'stuff' me full.  And then you pull us under the covers to sleep while I'm still full of our mixed fluids."

 

"... Is it uncomfortable?"

 

"Only when I have to relieve myself the next time my bladder works up."

 

Bombrush cupped her breasts for a moment before pulling them off to the side.  Laying them on the bed, he leaned down and brought her into a deep kiss.

 

Pulling back, he looked her in the eyes.  "Why didn't you tell me before?"

 

"I didn't know if the sting was because of the fluids or just another side effect of the pregnancy."

 

"Still, if it was hurting you-"

 

"It was a momentary pain, Bombrush," Soundwave kissed him again, drawing her legs closer again to pull him deep inside her aching vagina, "And I was the foolish one for not realizing it until after Ravage was born."

 

"I should have noticed."

 

"You always woke up to help hold my hair back when I had morning sickness.  That and everything else I had to suffer through, it's understandable."

 

Bombrush pursed his lips, looking away momentarily before turning back to her to kiss her lips again.  "Then I won't force you to sleep stuffed with our fluids anymore."

 

"To be fair, you weren't forcing me.  Often, I was just too tired to get up to use the toilet."

 

"*Chuckle* Then should I make sure you take a piss every time I _stuff_ you full of my seed?"

 

Soundwave groaned, releasing her legs enough to push him back.  She actually caught him off guard to nearly push him off.  His cock was pulled out completely as he leaned back on his thighs.

 

"Just let me up if I say I need to use the bathroom rather than try to go one more round."

 

Bombrush chuckled again, leaning back over to kiss her stomach before he moved to align himself up again.  "I promise then."

 

"Good."

 

"And I'll promise to bring a wet washcloth to clean you up after every coupling we have."

 

"If the next words out of your mouth are that you'll also bring me grapes to feed me by hand, I will make you sleep in Ravage's room for the rest of the week."

 

Another chuckle left the older man's lips.  "Not the couch?"

 

"I'd rather have you there to take care of your son rather than having to bother every time Ravage cries to see if you're getting up or not."

 

"Oh, you devilish woman."

 

"Shut up and finish what you've started and maybe I'll let you sleep with your cock inside me tonight."

 

"You're getting horny again, aren't you?"

 

"Pregnancy and hormones make a fine match.  Now are you going to continue or do I have to take care of myself?"

 

Bombrush smirked at her before he pushed inside her again, albeit a little harder this time than before.

 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be replaced by some fingers and a silly old toy."

 

Soundwave tried to take a breath only to gasp when his hands came around her legs to pull them up.  Her legs were forced to point up to the ceiling as Bombrush began to give fast and hard thrusts into her backside and deep into her wanting pussy.

 

"And besides, I doubt a toy could fill you as full as my cock would, now would it?"

 

"It-Ah!-It would talk less!"

 

"But could it bring you to your knees?  Both figuratively and in reality as you're bent over and filled over and over again with seed, your voice close to breaking as you plea for more and more until you fall to slumber out of sheer lust and pleasure?"

 

"At the cost of bruises on my thighs and hips?  And my breasts played with like-AH!" She tossed her head back as her legs were down and around his waist again so her lover could sit up further to hover over her body.

 

"Oh, but I can't help myself.  With your breasts laying there, bouncing around as I fuck you into a blissful high.  And the fact they've grown-"

 

"I bet that makes you very happy, doesn't it?"

 

"Oh, it does," Bombrush's hands found her breast again, squeezing them enough to make her groan, "More for me to play with and more fun for when I have you on your back, just like now."

 

"You are not suckling at them while you fuck me," Soundwave grabbed his hair when his face tried to lean down to her breasts, pulling him up to her face again, "Your son still needs to eat from them."

 

"And you have plenty of breast milk in the freezer for me to warm up."

 

"Just because there is enough in there to feed our son for a whole day doesn't mean you can deplete his food supply for your own perverted needs."

 

"But Soundwave~"

 

"Not.  Now."  Soundwave put in the final word as she squeezed her inner walls around his cock again.  "Now shut up and fuck me.  I want to get some sleep in tonight before we get up tomorrow."

 

"Heh heh," Bombrush yielded as he kissed her jaw, "Well, I should probably hurry along then."

 

"Oh yes you should.  Before your son wakes up again."

 

Taking the hint, he kissed her again as his hips began to move faster.  It would be another fifteen minutes of thrusting, playing with her clit, and groping her breasts hard before she came twice.  The third time, when he made her body undulate against the sheets while he pounded his cock deep into her body, was when he finally came, filling her full of his seed again.

 

By the time Soundwave had gotten back to bed after using the bathroom, Bombrush was slowly dozing off, his head propped up against the pillows he had set up for Soundwave.

 

"You really do have a kink for your partners being pregnant, don't you?"

 

He didn't try to deny it.  At least not with that smile.

 

"Of course you do.  You were never this needy.  Except for when I finally said yes to dating you."

 

"I can't help it," he finally spoke up, "Just seeing you here, in our home in our bed, happy and needy with my child growing in your belly.  I must admit, I let a little of my possessiveness come out when I'm over you pounding away into your perfect pussy, but it’s just more my paternal instincts."

 

"R~ight," Soundwave shook her head with a sigh as she climbed in next to him.  "If you say so."

 

"Well, since you're pregnant at the moment-"

 

"Then enjoy it while it lasts.  Once this one is born, you'll have to deal with boring old not-pregnant me again."

 

"I'll still have fun with you," he pulled her close with his arm wrapped around her sides, "I'll finally get to use our other fun toys on you that we can't use now."

 

She remembered the ropes and other more extreme toys he had.  "*Sigh* Perverted bastard."

 

"Your perverted bastard."

 

Soundwave groaned, but said nothing as she slowly dozed off.  Bombrush stroked her face for a while before he followed after her soon into slumber.

 

They would enjoy the moment while it lasted.  At least until Ravage woke up again.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday present for xLosersRuleTheWorldx.


End file.
